Closure
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike meet six years after the final battle for the last time.


I just saw this in my head and I thought it would be cute to write, even though I'm sure a lot of you might not like it. It's really short and I wasn't gonna do much with it. Just something I did to kill the time. I decided to put it in now and I'll have another chapter out of Aftermath probably tomorrow for those that were into that. I would appreciate any feedback for this one. I'm curious to know what other people would think as always. Thanks ever so!

Buffy Summers was walking down the streets of New York. She moved there a few years ago because she needed a change of scenery. It was a few weeks before Christmas and she was doing some shopping. She stopped at the toy store and looked inside the window with a smile on her face. She turned away and was about to go inside when she suddenly bumped into someone causing her to drop the bags that she was carrying. "God, I'm sorry." She said as she bent down to pick up her bags without even looking at the person until they bent down also to help her out. She smiled as she stood up. "Thanks, guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She said when the other person stood up also and it was then that she got a good look at them and gasped when she recognized him. She dropped the bags she was holding back on the ground. "Spike?" He was wearing a brown coat instead of his usual leather and his bleach blonde hair was gone, but she would know him anywhere. He gave her a smile.

"Hey, Buffy. It's been a while." He said and she just took a moment to stare at him before she answered.

"Yeah, feels like a lifetime. What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"Been all around Europe. I figured I should try somewhere else and I haven't been here in a while. So, you live here now?" Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, for a few years. I love it here, not that Rome wasn't nice. Just needed something different." Spike nodded in understanding and graced her with a smile.

"You look really great, love. These last few years have been really good to you." Buffy smiled and blushed a little at his comment.

"Thanks, I feel really great. You look great, too." She said as she moved closer and touched his shaved head. "I see you got rid of the hair. Did all the bleach finally get to you?" He laughed and shrugged at her comment.

"I think I just needed a change, but yeah after I became human bleaching it was a bloody pain and I mean literally." Buffy smiled and took a step away from him.

"Well, I think it looks good. How is being human working out for you anyway? We've hardly talked at all what with you traveling around the world and me being here. I haven't seen you in about six years. Seen anything interesting in all that time?" Spike nodded.

"Things have been good. I'm taking it one day at a time. How have things been for you? Doing some Christmas shopping?" Buffy took a deep breath before she answered him.

"Yeah, everything's good. I just had a few more things to get." Spike was about to say something else when a voice in the distance stopped him.

"Mommy!" They both heard as a little girl with curly brown hair ran over to Buffy. She smiled at the girl and picked her up.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you have a nice time?" The child nodded when Spike looked to see another man walk over to them pushing a stroller.

"Sorry, she saw you and just took off. It's hard to keep up with her." He said and Buffy smiled at him.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was your day, honey?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Tiring, but also good." He gave her a smile when he then noticed Spike there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Mark, Buffy's husband." He said as he held out his hand and Spike raised his eyebrows as he shook his hand.

"Really, I didn't know she was married." Spike said as they dropped hands and Buffy looked at both of them.

"Mark, this is Spike." She said and he seemed surprised as he nodded.

"Right, Buffy's mentioned you before. It's nice to finally meet you." He said and Spike nodded also.

"Yeah, you too." Spike then turned his attention to the little girl that Buffy was still holding. "And who's this?" He asked and the girl seemed to be suddenly shy as Buffy smiled.

"This is my daughter, Emma. Say hello, honey." She said to the little girl who looked up at Spike with her big green eyes.

"Hi," she said in a quiet voice and Spike smiled at her.

"Hello to you, too. She's a cute one." He said to Buffy. He then looked into the stroller to see a sleeping baby lying there. Buffy saw where his gaze landed and smiled.

"This is my son, William." She told him and he looked up at her with a surprised expression. He smiled and felt very touched that she would name her son after him.

"He's beautiful, love." Buffy gave him a smile also as she then turned her attention back on her husband.

"Sweetie, why don't you take them back home? They should get out of the cold and I have a few more things I need to get." Mark nodded and took Emma out of Buffy's arms. The little girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Buffy kissed the top of her head. "Mommy will be home soon, okay?" The girl nodded and closed her eyes and Buffy could tell how exhausted she was. Mark smiled at Buffy and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you at home, baby." Mark told her and she nodded as he started to push the stroller away when Spike spoke up.

"Hey, Mark?" Mark turned to look at him when he spoke and Spike took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that you're a pretty lucky man." Mark smiled at his words and turned a soft gaze on Buffy that was full of love.

"Believe me; I know how lucky I am. It was nice to meet you again." He said as he looked back at Spike who nodded. He then turned and walked away with his two children. Buffy looked at Spike with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she told him and he shrugged.

"I was only being honest. I'm really happy for you, Buffy. You finally have the life that you've always wanted. The life you've always deserved. I'm really proud of you." Buffy then couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she wrapped her arms around Spike in a hug.

"I really missed you." She told him in a quiet voice and he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you, too. I think I'll be heading back to England pretty soon, but it was great to see you again. Now I have another reason to come back to New York." Buffy nodded and pulled out of the hug.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He smiled at her.

"I hope that one day I'll get to be as lucky as you." Spike stated and she gave him a smile.

"You will, Spike. You deserve it." Spike nodded.

"Right, well I guess I should be going now." Buffy nodded also.

"Yeah, I should finish up so I can head home. Emma can hardly sleep without me telling her a bedtime story." Spike smiled and couldn't believe that Buffy was a mother. He always knew she would be a great one. He moved closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he walked away. He turned to look at her one more time.

"I'll always love you." He said to her and she gave him one last smile.

"I'll always love you, too. I hope you find what you're looking for." Spike nodded and blew her a kiss before he walked away and out of her life. Buffy watched him go and then turned back to the toy store when she couldn't see him anymore. She sighed as she picked up the rest of her bags that were still on the ground. She got them all when she noticed a small box on the ground that she didn't remember. She picked it up and opened it to see a beautiful, silver necklace with a cross on it that was surrounded by diamonds. She took the necklace out and then noticed a small card inside the box. She smiled as she read the card. _To keep all those bad guys away. Merry Christmas, love_. She looked up into the distance where she last saw Spike and smiled. "Merry Christmas, William." She said to herself as she then put the necklace around her neck and walked into the toy store finally knowing what to get her daughter.

The End

I know everyone who actually read this all the way to the end is thinking where this came from. Well, I really don't know. This was just an idea that I had and I decided to see if I could pull it off. I just thought of giving them both a real ending since we never got to see one. I'm also really into the new shaved look that James has going for him and just wanted to write something with Spike having a shaved head. Well, hope ya'll liked it anyway. Reviews are always of the good even if you didn't like it.


End file.
